1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plasma display devices, and, more particularly, to connections between printed circuit boards (PCBs) and flexible printed circuits (FPCs) in plasma display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma display device includes a plasma display panel (PDP) for displaying an image, a chassis base attached to and supporting the PDP, and a plurality of PCBs mounted on the chassis base and connected to the PDP.
The PDP generates plasma through gas discharge, excites phosphors with vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) rays radiated from the plasma, and displays images by using visible light of red R, green G, and blue B colors generated as the excited phosphors become stable.
The PDP has address electrodes and display electrodes (e.g., sustain electrodes and scan electrodes) crossing each other, the crossing points corresponding to discharge cells. The address electrodes and display electrodes are connected to the related PCBs, respectively, via flexible FPCs.
The PCBs and the FPCs have terminals that are connected to each other via an anisotropic conductive film (ACF). That is, the ACF electrically connects the terminals of the PCBs and the terminals of the FPCs to thus enable the transmission of various voltage signals.
As the picture quality of the PDP becomes higher, the number of channels of the FPCs connected to the electrodes of the PDP increases. As a result, a stable pitch is obtained between the channels, and hence the width of the FPCs increases.
Accordingly, the FPCs can be more easily extended on the PCBs, and the ACF generates a difference in attachment force between regions facing the FPCs and regions outside the facing regions, thereby making it easier for the FPCs to separate from the PCBs.
That is, since the terminals of the FPCs and the terminals of the PCBs can be separated, the reliability of the connection of the PCBs to the FPCs (i.e., connection between the terminals of the FPCs and the terminals of the PCBs) is degraded.